


there's something that i need you to know

by jacksmannequin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Unrequited Love, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, based on a prompt, stupid short thingy, umm how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's something that i need you to know

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "a long bus ride to campus. sharing earbuds for music and one person has their hand tapping lightly against the other’s arm. there’s rain streaming down the bus windows." from woah-au on tumblr.  
> Silly and unbeta'd, sorry.  
> Title from Rain by Mika

Patrick closes his eyes, head lightly touching the glass of the window. Next to him, a surprisingly sleepy Pete is curled up against his forearm, head barely touching his shoulder. The twenty-year-old lets out a barely audible yawn and opens his eyes again, unable to fall asleep. Pete stirs against him, looking up to meet his eyes with his own and smiles.

"Can't sleep, huh?" he asks in a whisper, his voice still half asleep.

"Yeah," he says back, "didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry, 'Trick." He pokes his arm with his index finger and adjusts himself to the other boy's body. "Do you have your iPod with you?"

"Yeah? Why?" Patrick says, hands already in his duffle bag to find it.

"Can we listen to your demo again?"

Patrick's lips twitch in a little smile. Without saying anything, he nods and fumbles with the earbuds of the new-found iPod, then gives one to Pete.

"Thought it wasn't your kind of music?"

"You're my kind of music, baby," Pete replies light-heartedly, putting on one earbud and waiting for Patrick to press play. As soon as the music starts, he throws himself against Patrick once again, putting a hand on his arm, tapping along to the hip-hop rhythm. Patrick tries not to stare at him and shifts his gaze towards the window, where small raindrops are streaming down the glass, relaxing to the light touch of his friend's fingers. Two minutes in, and the tapping dies down, and all Patrick can hear is his own voice and Pete snoring. Patrick allows himself to look at him, barely hiding a smile, a weird warm feeling spreading in his chest. Pete's hair lightly tickles his skin.

Maybe one day.

Yeah.


End file.
